dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Regras da casa
Tenho que confessar que trapaceei um pouco. Os mais viciados em DC Heroes devem notar que há uma divergencia de regras neste site para as do livro. Enquanto continuei com a base da coisa toda (mantendo o esquema de atributos, poderes, perícias, vantagens, etc.) eu também me senti livre para alterar regras no sistema que me eram incomodativas. Muitas regras do Blood of Heroes foram incluídas, e também regras pessoais. Vejam as alterações: Alterações em atributos: Alterações em poderes: *Para começo, vários Base Cost e Factor Cost alterados. Muitos atributos de ligação (Link) foram alterados. *Muitos poderes agora precisam duma perícia ou atributo para a AV; Se o jogador deseja que os APs de poder funcionem como AV, ele deve comprar o bonus Targeting. *Bonus e limitações básicas dos poderes alterados. *Atributos de ligação de vários poderes Mentais foram alterados para atributos físicos, em especial supersentidos ligados exclusivamente a partes do corpo, como Analytical Smell/Tracking Scent e Telescopic Vision . Raciocine: Se um personagem com Personality Transfer habita o corpo de outro, ele só poderá usar poderes e atributos físicos. Como ele poderia usar Telescopic Vision se este fosse um poder mental? *Acid e Cell Rot agora possuem ataques colaterais, semelhantemente a Disintegration e Poison Touch. *Chameleon torna-se um Poder físico, com a dificuldade baseada em quão diferente é a pessoa que se deseja personificar, e há uma boa expansão das capacidades do poder. *Cold Immunity agora só protege contra ataques diretos de gelo. *Digging agora permite fazer ataques corpo-a-corpo (mas sempre sendo Killing Combat). É também determinada uma velocidade máxima para o personagem que locomove-se e escava ao mesmo tempo. *Disintegration se comporta mais semelhantemente como em sua versão da 1ª edição. * Extra Limb tem regras diferentes e dá a opção de cabeças e outros tipos de membros ao invés de somente braços. * Flame Being: o usuário agora pode derreter projéteis e outros objetos de ataque com componente físico. * Flame Project tem agora somente metade dos APs em Alcance, mas pode ser comprado com o bonus Napalm, que permite fazer ataques colaterais uma vez que o alvo é acertado, e não ser apagado com água. * Flash agora tem regras que permitem cegueira permanente. * Force Field: novas aplicações e novos bônus podem ser adotados. * Gliding: Nova regra que permite estender o tempo e altitude de acordo com a perícia Vehicles. * Glue: Novas regras que ampliam a descrição e utilidade. * Gravity Decrease confere ajustes na OV, e não permite realmente voar (o personagem deve ter outras formas de propulsão). O poder também pode afetar o treinamento dum personagem. * Gravity Increase: O poder pode afetar o treinamento dum personagem. * Heat Vision e Laser Beam são encarados como o mesmo poder. * Regras referentes a Growth bem expandidas, e o custo do poder é diferente. Muitas capacidades inatas dum ser vivo tornam-se Poderes quando certos APs de Growth são atingidos; ademais, anteriormente não havia nenhuma regra que fizesse com que Poderes ofensivos fossem ampliados junto com a escala do personagem. *Mental Illusion se torna um bonus ou limitação para Illusion. Illusion já tem um alto Base Cost e Factor Cost. Não há necessidade de comprar poderes separados para tecnicamente o mesmo fim. *Mutation: o poder passa a ter Alcance Normal em sua descrição padrão; a tabela é diferente, e o usuário pode ter algum controle sobre as mutações, se tiver a perícia Scientist. *Omni-Arm: maior variedade de objetos que o poder permite. *Personality Transfer tem seu custo alterado e agora tem a limitação de deixar o Corpo para trás em sua forma padrão (antes, isto era uma limitação; o efeito anterior de sumir o corpo é um bonus agora). *Poison Touch : Há agora a possibilidade de envenenar objetos, e um teste para expelir o veneno. *Power Drain: na descrição original você só poderia fazer uma jogada e não poderia fazer outra até a duração acabar. Além do que a mecânica original do poder poderia ser boa para outros RPGs que tem a matemática de níveis normal, e não em DC Heroes RPG, cujo sistema de APs é baseado numa progressão geométrica de 2. *Recall: a maneira como o poder se comporta e seu custo foram alterados. Originalmente o poder só permitia relembrar fatos, sem nenhum implemento nas perícias. O poder Recall antes tinha um uso muito estranho. Para se lembrar de informações específicas, voce jogava os APs do poder como AV/EV e sua INT como OV/RV. Isso não faz sentido, segundo essa regra quanto mais inteligente um personagem for, mais difícil é pra ele usar Recall. Recall representa memória fotográfica, por que inteligência dificultaria seu uso? O Superman tem Recall 20 e INT 11, e um personagem com INT 5 e Recall 12 teria o uso do Recall tão bom quando o do Superman no que tange a rolagem de dados. *Regeneration: o poder apenas permite acelerar Testes de Recuperação para dano físico em sua descrição padrão; curar dano mental ou místico são bônus. *Self-Link: Melhor descrição e aplicações de cada poder deste tipo. *Shrinking agora confere + 1 na OV contra ataques físicos por cada 2 APs de poder; antes era +1 na OV por cada AP de poder, o que não condiz com a realidade. Pelas regras antigas um ser humano típico (que tem Destreza 2 a 3) teria que tirar 21 nos dados para acertar uma barata, que possui Shrinking Innate; oras, qualquer um que tenha matado uma barata sabe que o feito é difícil, mas não tanto. Regras de como o poder se comporta também foram ampliadas. *Spiritual Drain agora têm Alcance Normal em sua descrição básica. *Superspeed : Custo aumentado; Na descrição original, o personagem substitui sua velocidade correndo, dano corpo-a-corpo e destreza pelo poder. Isto não faz o menor sentido para personagens como Superman, que possuem Superspeed menor que seus atributos. A única vantagem seria para Superman poupar tempo ao executar tarefas automáticas. Se nas regras um ser humano comum corre ao máximo 4 APs por fase, um personagem com 1 AP de Superspeed correria mais lento que ele! Nas regras desta wikia, soma-se os APs como desejado à velocidade de corrida, Destreza ou dano corpo-a-corpo. *Systemic Antidote : o corpo do usuário luta contra infecção mais rapidamente: por cada AP de poder, 1 ponto é adicionado ao número nos dados ao fazer um Teste de Recuperação. *Novas aplicações para Telekinesis , que está um poder bem mais completo agora. *O poder Transfer está de volta, que permite partilhar poderes com outros. O bonus "Usable on others " é expandido ao invés: personagens que afetem outros com um poder com este bonus não tem redução de seus próprios APs, e podem usar seus efeitos em tantos personagens quanto puderem. Deste modo, é possível partilhar com Transfer poderes com bonus "Usable on others " para outros personagens, e estes usarem tais poderes para afetar terceiros. No entanto, poderes com bonus Usable on others sempre deixam algum tipo de limitação: Invisibility , Shape Change, Growth e Shrinking , por exemplo, não permitiriam a personagens afetados a recuperar visibilidade ou sua forma normal até o efeito passar. *Weather Control têm uma descrição detalhada (que pode incrementar a narrativa duma Campanha onde ações climáticas são presentes) e regras adicionais. *Force Shield , Mental Shield , e Magic Shield se tornam limitações respectivamente para Force Field, Mind Field e Magic Field. A meu ver, estas são apenas formas de um mesmo poder. Raciocinemos. Alguém já viu um personagem que consegue projetar simultaneamente Force Shield e Force Field? Nas fichas do livro, Gladiador Dourado consegue, mas vocês já viram ele usando os dois ao mesmo tempo? Além do que, pelas regras do livro, pode-se aumentar a RV contra ataques se você tem vários poderes diferentes de proteção. Em outras palavras, se você tem simultaneamente Density Increase, Skin Armor e Force Field, pode somar os APs de todos na RV contra ataques físicos. Um Force Field e Shield agindo juntos desequilibra o jogo. *As funções de Super Hearing e Directional Hearing foram misturados a Extended Hearing. *Novos Poderes (Veja Regras Opcionais#Novos Poderes) Alterações em perícias: *A perícia Spy, presente na 1ª edição, está de volta. Porque abandonaram perícia tão excelente? *Novas subperícias (Dyagnosis em Medicine, Disguise em Artist); ademais, agora o personagem necessita de Disguise em conjunção com Actor se deseja uma personificação perfeita. *Martial Artist tem agora uma mecânica diferente. Nas antigas regras, não fazia muita diferença você possuir a perícia se tivesse altos atributos físicos. Agora, cada AP possui sua utilidade. *Subperícias de certas Perícias migraram para outras (Como ECM e Brainwashing que eram originalmente subperícias de Military Science e Medicine passam a ser subperícias de Spy). *A subperícia Mentor de Occultist foi eliminada e em seu lugar surgiu a perícia Training, que pode ser usada para ensinar quaisquer perícias. Alterações em vantagens e desvantagens: *Várias vantagens e desvantagens com valor alterado. *Novas Vantagens e Desvantagens (Veja Regras Opcionais) Motivações: * Novas motivações incluídas, baseadas em fichas obscuras distribuídas através dos suplementos DC Heroes. Alterações em regras * Regras para criação de Gadgets foram modificadas (Nas regras originais, a OV/RV para a construção de Gadgets era a mais alta habilidade em APs, acrescida de +1 por cada habilidade adicional). * Regras para rituais foram modificadas: Nas regras originais, a OV/RV para um ritual era a habilidade imitada em APs, modificada por tempo e componentes utilizados. Agora, é dado um VBR (Valor Básico de Ritual) de acordo com o custo e APs da habilidade, também modificada por tempo e componentes utilizados. * Novas Manobras de Interação: Bribe e Taunt. Category:SistemaCategory:Regras